


three hundred and eighty

by spacegirlkj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KenHina Week 2016, Kind of angsty?, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day one: distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	three hundred and eighty

 It was nighttime in Tokyo, the moon clear and casting a ghostly glow over the city. Kenma squinted at the bright light of his phone. The sun had long since set, leaving Kenma shrouded in otherwise darkness, save for the light emitted by his phone. Despite having practice earlier that day and barely sleeping the night before, Kenma couldn't take it upon himself to put down his phone as he waited for Hinata to call. Sometimes he didn't even notice the distance between them (382.8 kilometres, to be precise). 

But other times, it got to him, eating a hole in the centre of his chest, causing a dull ache in the absence of a certain ginger haired boy. Sure, Kenma liked the nighttime, but more than anything, he missed the certain kind of sunshine that came along with Hinata's smile, the kind of brightness that shone through his eyes. By now, Kenma had memorized Hinata's schedule, remembering the times he'd wake for school, and when he'd arrive home from volleyball practice. 

It was quarter to ten, and Hinata hadn't called yet. Kenma began to feel the familiar sensation of dread swelling in his stomach as he pulled his cover closer around himself. His finger hovered over the call button, Hinata's number displayed as Kenma debated calling. He hated having to initiate contact, and found phone calls hard without non verbals, and text messages to impersonal. As he debated calling, his phone began to hum, saving him from his dilemma as Kenma's ringtone played. 

 "Shouyou?" Kenma replied, bringing the phone to his ear. He heard a familiar giggle on the other end.

 "It's a video call!" Hinata said, his voice light and airy. Kenma reached over to his lamp and flicked on the light, brightening his room and causing him to squint in the bright light. 

He straightened up, fixing his hoodie as he looked at Hinata throughly the screen. His bright hair was wet and flattened, flopping onto his forehead and dripping wet, a towel wrapped around his pale bare shoulders. He was smiling, all teeth and dimples as he greeted Kenma. 

 "How was your day? It was raining in Miyagi today, so I got drenched on my way home." He asked, sitting on his bed.

 Kenma raised the corners of his mouth slightly, mood lifting at seeing the sight of his boyfriend. "It was alright. My new game is supposed to come in tomorrow, so I'm excited." He said.

 Somehow, speaking with Hinata didn't drain him like he always expected it to. For someone so excitable, his energy was so happy and carefree, soft and easygoing, that it made Kenma feel content. Kenma didn't know what drew Hinata to him , someone so opposite to him. He was bright, loud, determined and motivated. He did things one hundred percent or not at all, he put his soul into his passions and worked relentlessly towards his goals. It was hard not to feel self conscious around someone as brilliant as that, but Kenma pushed it aside, and focused on the fact that he was lucky he had Shouyou in any way, even over distance.

But Skype calls weren't always enough. Sometimes, Kenma felt too small in a room too large, felt like he was being eaten up by the empty space that surrounded him at night. The pitter patter of rain on the windowsill was lulling him to sleep, but Kenma couldn't let himself rest before saying goodnight to someone 380 kilometres away, sleeping in another bed in another city where Kenma wasn't. And Kenma, who never got homesick but always missed the feeling of familiarity, who could stay by himself for days before needing to speak, who is the very definition of anti social found himself missing him with every bit of his being, missing the way Hinata laughed and the way he always reached for his hands hands he was excited. Kenma missed the feeling of him burying his head into his neck and vis versa, the scent of lemon laundry detergent and mint that lingered on all of his clothes. He ached with every ounce of his being just to be near the ball of sunshine that was his boyfriend, and wished he could run through his soft hair and curl up in his lap and _kiss him_  without having to travel 380 kilometres, 236.21 miles, three hours by train and four by car. Kenma fell asleep with his face pressed against his phone, ginger hair on his mind, wishing he could be next to someone who felt a world away.


End file.
